


Morning Sex

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones wakes Jim for morning sex in which nobody has bad breath or needs the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Morning Sex  
> Pairing: Jim/Bones  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17 for sexual content  
> Summary: Bones wakes Jim for morning sex in which nobody has bad breath or needs the bathroom.  
> Notes: Written for the bottom McCoy kink meme with the prompt Jim or Bones coaxing the other awake with sweet kisses all over (and such like) for some sweet, lazy morning sex. I certainly ain't opposed to one of them waking to a slow bj either, heh.  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the creation of Gene Roddenberry. It belongs to Paramount and JJ Abrams. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Bones wakes earlier than Jim which is unusual but he likes these times when he gets to watch Jim sleep. He's so hyper when he's awake, rushing from one crisis to another. It's nice to see him so relaxed, makes him look like butter wouldn't melt which is so far from the truth. Only last night Jim had replicated some ice so they could use it in bed. Bones would admit liking it on his nipples but when Jim had put two pieces in his ass the sensation was amazing. It had melted quickly from his body heat and Jim’s tongue and he was starting to get hard again just remembering it.

Jim turns in his sleep but doesn’t wake. He’s now lying on his back head turned away from Bones and he can see the slight bruise near Jim’s collarbone where he’d enthusiastically bit him last night. He really hopes Jim wakes up soon so they can have some fun before going on shift. Would it be so bad if he actually woke him? Sure he might get cranky but Bones could distract him. Plotting his first move he eventually decides to start with a quick kiss to Jim’s neck before licking the bite mark.

Jim turns his head, “morning, Bones.”

“Morning,” he replies. He kisses Jim quickly and then kisses his way down Jim’s chest slowly paying extra attention to his lover’s sensitive nipples.

Jim isn’t quite up to moving yet but smiles happily. There were certainly worse ways to wake up. Bones moves even lower and pushes Jim’s legs apart. He kisses the soft skin of his thighs before taking Jim's cock in his mouth and quickly getting him hard. He moves again to kiss Jim, lying on top of him pressing his cock against Jim's.

"You awake yet?"

"Mmm hmm," mutters Jim reaching his head up for another quick kiss, "nice way to wake up, you going to finish what you started?"

"Well I could do that but was hoping you'd fuck me."

Jim gives him an incredulous look, “I'm barely awake."

"I'll do all the work."

"Okay," says Jim nodding. Bones kisses him slowly, caressing Jim's tongue with his. He slides his hand under Jim and rolls them slightly so they're facing one another. He smiles at Jim, and runs his fingers through Jim's soft short hair. Anyone else, himself included, would have tousled sweaty hair but even with a bed head Jim can still carry off adorable.

He moves his hand to the back of Jim's neck and happily sighs when Jim moves forward a little and throws one of his legs over Bones. Jim is so tactile, one of the things he loves best about him. His hand moves from Jim's neck down his back, caressing the soft skin there and skimming over some of Jim's scars. It's a little morbid he knows but they are in some way a reminder to always appreciate one another. Jim's kisses are slow and soft and he moves his hips slowly to thrust against his partner. He hooks his foot behind Bones' knee and rolls them so that Bones is once again on top of him. He's a lot more alert now but still a promise is a promise and he's happy to let Bones do the work.

Bones reaches for the lube aware that they don't have as much time as they'd like. He pours a small amount on his fingers and slowly begins to stretch his hole. Jim's happy to watch because seeing his partner like this, fingers inside himself and his back arched ever so slightly so he can reach is a beautiful sight. He strokes his own cock a few times, not enough for an early lift-off but enjoyable none the less. Bones hisses slightly as he scissors his fingers inside himself. Nothing he hasn't done before but that sound sends another spark of arousal through Jim and if Bones keeps doing that he might have to rely on his own fingers because between Bones sucking him and his own touch he's feeling pretty good. He settles for touching Bones and watching him twist his own fingers a little more.

Bones uses some lube on Jim's cock then sits astride him. He rests one hand on Jim's chest and reaches behind him to guide Jim's cock into his ass. He lowers himself slowly and once Jim is fully inside him he leans forward to kiss him. He's a sentimental fool at times but just seeing Jim like this, knowing he's the only one who gets to see this now makes him so happy. Sitting back he begins to move up and down slowly making Jim call out his name softly. Jim rests his hands on Bones' hips before stroking his cock with light almost teasing touches. Bones throws his head back as he begins to move faster and he's never looked more wanton or attractive in Jim's eyes.

He uses his left hand to stroke Bones more firmly now and reaching around with his right he slides a finger inside Bones alongside his cock. The extra sensation on his cock and the way Bones lets out the filthiest sounding, “oh yeah,” tells him it was a good idea. It doesn't take much more, a few strokes of Bones' cock while he rides Jim's faster and faster, to make Jim come. A few more jerks off his wrist means Bones isn't far behind him. They wish they had the time for long lazy kisses but Spock wouldn't quite accept morning sex as an excuse for the Captain being late to the bridge. They do sneak a few kisses during their shared shower though and when the medical team notice the CMO's good mood he just smiles at them. Waking Jim had been one of his better ideas.


End file.
